My way
by Rhythm15
Summary: The World War II has ended and Prussia accepts that his end is coming. He has lived his life his way and has no regrets.


It's been a while since I last published any oneshot in English (or a translation). I wrote this listening to "My way". Actually, it was the cover "A mi manera" by Francisco... In Spanish.

The story is from Prussia's point of view.

I hope you like it and leave a review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Time passes slowly in my room. I don't know how many days, weeks or months I've been in here, but the truth is that I don't care anymore. Perhaps the Allied nations that locked me in here have already forgotten me, perhaps they hope I get crazy in here, with nothing to do. That being the case, I'm sure they will be disappointed when they come to get me out of here. After having lived so many years the way I've done, spending some time on my own, thinking about the past is almost a blessing. Realizing that I don't regret anything I've done throughout my history both relaxes and comforts me. While come of my decisions have been questionable, the thing is that I've always done everything in a particular way. This has always made me quite unpredictable.

I know I have very little time left. This time I crossed the line. We all did, but I know that I will be the only one who will disappear from the map. In the end, I'm responsible for everything that has happened. I've always supported Germany, knowing that it was my only chance to guard him. This situation has gotten out of hand, I know, but I will be the only one paying for our mistake. this way I'll save my brother from a dark future. It will be my way of thanking him for being a little brother so patient with this excentric albino.

France has come by to ask me to get ready. They will be waiting for me in the meeting room in half an hour. I guess that I'll finally discover my verdict. Who am I kidding? I already know my verdict, I only care about my brother's wellbeing. I know that it will be hard for him, but he's strong. He'll recover. Surely he'll understand why do I give him my place in the world. His time is approaching and I' sure he will be like I was, doing everything his own way. He won't be alone, he has very good friends. I'm proud of him.

It seems that I'm the last nation to step into the room. I'm late but neither my brother nor the Brit scold me. That will be one of the things I'll miss the most. Everyone seems serious and I'm the only one who smirks. They acted as if we were in a funeral. France reads the peace treaty while the others pay attention with straight faces. Yes, this will hurt West a lot, but he'll get by. My smile widens knowing that, in the end, I did everything well. Yes, I will disappear, but my brother will be luckier and will have a chance to rebuild his country.

The meeting ends and I'm the first one to leave the room. The atmosphere was too depressing and I couldn't stand the pity. All of them pitied me. They don't understand that my end is unavoidable. I've seen it coming for years. I just face it with reassurance.

I've always done everything my way. I think I've already said it a few times. People don't understand what it entails, but it's something very important to me.

My nation is not the oldest or the most powerful one. It is not as Spain's empire used to be and it can't compare to the importance that Austria or England held, but I know that I have an intense life, full of emotions and without regrets. I'm not stuck in the past, which I remember with a smile. I won and I lost. I shed tears of joy, sadness, hatred and frustration. I made people cry, but I also made people laugh. I've hurt many men but I can't deny that I've healed their wounds, both physical and emotional. I'm not always the egocentric Prussia who thinks only of himself.

I've risked a lot, and that brought a lot of victories and defeats. I hesitated, and that brought joy and sorrow. I have never given up. That's my essence: not giving up, making my own decisions and accepting their consequences as I live my life. I don't like to say that "I've lived to the limit" 'cause that makes me look like a suicidal or happy-go-lucky man. Perhaps I was at some point, but that's not my point. Everything is much more simpler.

I have lived _my_ life. I have made _my_ decisions. I've never followed anyone blindly. That has give me a great satisfaction now that the end is coming. Now that my fate has been decided, now that _I_'ve chosen _my_ fate.

Perhaps this is not a "goodbye". I hope... I hope this is just an "until then".


End file.
